With developments of science and technology, electronic devices with display screens are becoming more and more popular with users, and users' requirements on displaying effect of the display screen are getting higher and higher. The displaying effect of a white color usually has a great impact on color accuracy. Therefore, the screen color may be adjusted by adjusting a chromaticity value of the white point in a color space.
A gamma value generally indicates a nonlinear relationship between a luminance of the screen and an input voltage. There is a corresponding relationship between the gamma value and a target white point, i.e., the gamma value varies with the target white point. The term “target white point” may refer to a white point with its chromaticity value corresponding to a target chromaticity value. Therefore, the white point of the screen may be adjusted to be close to the target white point by controlling the luminance through the voltage. Currently, a voltage parameter corresponding to the gamma value when the white point of the screen reaches the target white point may be burned into a screen driver IC. The electronic device may invoke the voltage parameter and adjust the voltage accordingly so as to adjust the white point in the color space of the screen to the target white point, thus realizing the color adjusting of the screen.
However, the target white point varies with the user because the user vary based on preference. Further an amount of data burned in the screen driver IC is limited, and the burned data is fixed, i.e., the target white point is fixed, such that the target white point cannot be adjusted flexibly.